To Love a Guardian Dragon F x Human M
by Star-Wolf-Guardian
Summary: Skyla is a Dragoness who's fought alongside one of Humanity's greatest warriors. For a hundred years she's known him and through every battle they've grown close as friends. Now she wants something more. She wants him to be hers and for her to be his. The only problem is she has to do it right or risk scaring him away. She has one chance and one chance only. Warning Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dark Phoenix, the name held power in the empire. Dark Phoenix, a legendary warrior among the stars as he lead fleets into battle. Dark Phoenix, humble and gentle with the innocent but cold and calculating towards his enemies. Dark Phoenix...that name made her body shiver and her purr. She had fought alongside him for the past hundred years as both his friend and battle partner. She had protected him and he had protected her in so many fights and in so many wars. When she first met him she was a young dragoness who had only been out on her own for a short time. He seemed cold and it terrified her at first but as time went on she began to see something under that cold exterior, she saw who he really was after being so close to him for so long.

Skyla got up from sunning herself as she remembered how they had met, walking towards his home on he planet he owned. The Drey had invaded her world and were taking her kind's females as incubators for eggs after being raped. She recalled she had been cornered, her light blue fire not swaying the aliens as they approached her, ready to catch her with tears in her eyes while the tears fell down her light blue scales. She thought that was it and that she would end up either dead or become just another one of the creatures toys. She still remembered when one of their heads had exploded followed by another before a black and white figure less than half her size slammed into it, bringing it to the ground as it drove knife into it's head. When the new creature stood up she had been even more terrified because it took down those trying to hurt her with such ease. When it had approached her she closed her green eyes and began to cry once more.

It was when she heard the voice that her heart stopped. There was no malice, no ill intent, no desire to harm her in it. The voice was gentle almost as sweet as fruit from a juicy apple that had been freshly plucked.

"Are you okay little one"? It had asked her with concern. She looked up at it to see a pair of red eyes, black and white armor suited for the winter environment of the mountains and tundra, lightly tanned skin, a white mane sat on it's head and trailed down it neck slightly. She didn't know it at the time but this was the one she would fight with for decades to come.

"Y-yes". She had replied shakily, still in fear of being hurt and in awe of the power the creature radiated. The armor alone and the eyes spoke of experience but one gained through fighting for a good cause.

"Good, I have to get you out here. Follow me and I will keep you safe". He had told her.

She didn't have much of a choice that day but she felt power behind his words so she followed. It was either stay and risk capture again or go with someone who at least came to her aid. When she walked outside of the cave she had been hiding in she had seen massive ships of black firing on the Drey fleet as fighters and drop ships roared overhead, engaging the Drey and ruining the fleet of aliens as they tried to get away. She had watched light blue energy slam into the ships and cut them in half while the weapons the Drey employed against the new arrivals seemed to have no effect. It was that day she learned that the universe was larger than she ever thought. She later learned that the ones who had saved her were a coalition of the three Human empires. The United States Empire, French Republic Aliance, and Israeli Empire.

As she continued her walk through the tall grass that only came up to her scaly knees she continued to remember events while an aurora danced across the skies with the stars visible.

She thought back to ninety years ago when she had been assigned to him because the powers that be decided he needed someone to watch his back. She was more mature and her scales had gained their true colors. Her scales were as blue as the ocean and her underbelly was as white as freshly fallen snow. He had been displeased with the action and hadn't been very open with her at first, just telling her to stay out of his way and watch his back. When she had seen him again she recognized him in a heartbeat but the cold nature in which he emitted was different from when she had first met him.

She later learned he acted that way because he was much older then she thought. At the time he was around 1962 years old but he looked like a twenty four years old Human male except with a scar across his face and those red eyes of his. As time went on and as they bonded together through fire and fury he started to open up to her. When they started training together she noticed the scars on his arms, torso, and legs. He wasn't completely covered in them but it was clear he was not new to war. Those scars made her curious about him, she asked around and found out who he really was. He would protect his troops, the innocent, and do anything to bring down oppressive regimes. He had been fighting for so long it made her realize that she shouldn't be surprised that he was so cold at first.

About twenty years after that she had started to take an interest in him since her basic instincts to find a mate and her desire to feel loved started to come out. Most of the male dragons she had come across were either taken or weren't her type. She hated males who gloated, it angered her to no end. Why couldn't they be like Dark Phoenix? That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks. The now 1982 year old had never gloated, bragged, or told stories about his victories. He was always humble and in the now thirty years she had known him she had seen the underlying kindness and fatherly instinct he had. He didn't do any of this for power or glory, he did it because it was the right thing to do and as he told her one time "It's what Jesus would do". It was also when she found out he was what was known as a universal angel, a Human chosen to become a physical angel because of their pure intentions and desire to protect.

The biggest secret she found out about him only made it harder to keep her emotions in check around him. It was his 2014th birthday and that day he had to scramble his fleet to answer a distress call from yet another world under siege by the Drey. It was in that battle she saw something that made her want to pounce on him the moment they got back to the ships. In that battle she had watched him literally switch from a Human to a large dragon. His black and white feathered wings moved like they were on fire but were cool to the touch, blades adorned the fronts of the wings, his scales were mostly black, his under belly white, his eyes red, the mane that ran down his back was a neon blue color, and the trident shaped blade on his tail all fascinated her. As a Human he felt powerful but as this, she felt the urge to get his attention even worse.

She laughed lightly as his home came into view. She felt the memory returning of her growling at several females who had been eyeing him, threatening to fight them. She was glad that they looked away though she knew they were eyeing him when she wasn't around. They wanted their own mate and there was this large black dragon with a dominating presence and one that could protect their young should they have any. This angered Skyla at times and there were females who were bold enough to try and court him only to get shot down by him or scared off by Skyla's growls. He would be hers and no one else's. She wanted him and knew him better than any of the others. She felt her tail twitch as another memory of a Human female that tried to date him came back and that didn't last long. Not only was he not interested but Skyla terrified the woman so bad that she was never heard from again.

Once she got to his home she walked inside. They had decided to hang out together for the time he had taken off. The Drey had been silent for the past year as a truce had been brokered between them and the United States Empire. She was thankful that he had his home already built to house him even in his dragon form. Humans never ceased to amaze her with how they made things work.

Once inside she looked around only to not see him anywhere. She figured he had to head to the small city on this world and decided to take a bath. She started the water as she thought to herself. She wouldn't be able to keep the females off of him for much longer, he would pick someone sooner or later as a mate or wife. She felt her skins prickle at that thought, ice running through her veins. No she wouldn't let that happen. She knew his weaknesses and strengths, she had to make him hers and she had to be his.

She got into the tub and started to go over what she knew of him. She had caught him staring at a ness with a thick tail which clued her in that he liked thick tails. She also recalled him watching girls who had wider hips almost like he was hypnotized by the sway of their body. She had both a thick tail and wide hips that were thankfully in proportion with her form. She wasn't skinny nor was she fat. She was well muscled in her form including her stomach so she had a nice midsection. He liked the females who were caring, had some self respect, loyal, and she knew for a fact that they would have to keep up with his sex drive. She had found out how huge his sex drive was when she accidentally walked in on him masturbating. A blush came across her face at that point, he had a good sized dick especially for a dragon. She had the same sex drive he did for sure but didn't know any of his fantasies. Everyone had fantasies, one of hers was to be taken while in the kitchen area. She knew he didn't just care about the body of a ness though he liked the colors of green, purple, and red the most. Growling since she knew she had that going against her. After a few more minutes of contemplating she came up with a plan to lure him in and smiled.

When she got out of the tub her scales were glittering like blue sapphires and her white scales shown like moonstone. Once out she looked around once more and heard the sound of an AR-45 discharging it's purple beams of energy. Now having an idea of where he was she made her way there and by the time she made it the rifle had been silenced. Opening the door quietly her jaw almost dropped, he was there wielding his white sword with it's red highlights along the blade.

The blade was kind of like two letter S's coming together and winding around each other till the formed a tip at the top. That wasn't what made her jaw drop though. He was shirtless, sweat running down his muscular but flexible Human frame. She could trace the beads as they ran down his back and arms, over the scars, and down his legs. She felt herself shiver at the sight, she hoped this would go right because she could feel a dampness between her hind legs already.

"Phoenix"? She said sweetly and in an alluring manner which made the soldier stop and turn to look at her.

"Yes Skyla? Do you need..."? He started to ask only to stop at the site before him. There was an amazing looking ness before him. He had never seen Skyla look this well groomed or good looking. She would make some male dragon very happy with a personality and body like hers.

Skyla giggled at his response and sauntered towards him, her hips swaying as she did. "I was thinking about watching a movie together". She said and looked down at him, placing a single claw on his chest with a flirty smile gracing her muzzle.

"S-sure". She had watched his face turn red in response to her actions.

"Thanks Darky". She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away, running her tail under his chin, her hips swaying while making sure he got a full view of her body as she turned from him and walked out.

Once she was outside she smirked. "That went better than expected". She said to herself as she went to living area to wait while she heard him walk to the shower and take one to get his workout smell off. She didn't want to admit it for fear of being weird but she liked how he smelled, not just when he worked out but in general. His scent alone got her excited at this point. She had to do this right tonight because she'd only have one shot to claim him and for him to claim her. She would not mess this up.

Suddenly snapped from her thoughts she heard foot falls on the stairs as he came down, his scent wafting over to her. She had to reposition herself so she didn't make a wet spot on pillows she laid on. She smiled when he came into view and made on request she hoped wouldn't tip him off, she had to get him into dragon form. "Hey Darky, can you switch to a dragon? It'd be nice to watch this as two dragons". She said which she saw caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Sure. I don't see why not". He said with a chuckle.

Skyla's tail started to thump as she watched him change, a purr coming from her throat as she watched him become the well built dragon he was. Once he was finished she took the chance to look at him once more. Well muscled still, larger frame that projected the feeling of power, and those powerful looking haunches of his. She had to stop herself from letting out a growl of interest and desire. She just imagined him driving into her with the power behind those muscular thighs and calves. She quickly shook her head of those thoughts. "Not yet". She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Lemon warning.)

Skyla waited for him to lay down next to her in which she took the chance to scoot over and allow their sides to touch, shivering lightly at his warmth. She felt safe with him despite the power he held. He wasn't God by a long shot but he could still crush her. She just knew he'd never do that to her, all the power he radiated from himself made her feel safe and made it harder not to make a sudden move.

"So what do you want to watch Skyla"? He asked her curiously while looking at her.

Skyla swore she saw him checking her out. Mentally she paw pumped in the air as she now had his attention. "I was thinking maybe that new movie that came out, Gateway Home". She said with a smile and made her tail thump but had it stop on top of his tail. For a moment she thought for sure he'd move his tail but he didn't. Was he that comfortable with her or did he not mind? Either way she was happy he hadn't moved it. She watched as he selected the movie while her heart thumped in her chest, now was a good chance. Suddenly she pushed him which made him role onto his back as he was caught off guard by the movement.

"GAH"! He yelled out in shock. "What was that for"? He asked her confused only when he looked up he saw a bright blue ness standing over him and his face took on one of confusion.

Skyla saw the confusion on his face and used the moment to her advantage, she straddled his waist and placed her rump right between his hind legs before he could close them, sitting on his crotch. She heard a gasp of shock as she knew he hadn't been touched there by a female before or at least not in a long time. She felt him shift under her but she wouldn't ruin this chance. He had to give her a chance. She suddenly dove her head forward and kissed him on the lips, locking muzzles with him as she did, closing her green eyes. She felt him struggle for a moment but felt his resistance stop less than a second into the kiss before he started kissing her back. She felt his tongue run over her lips and she gladly opened her mouth for him, his tongue was in her mouth faster than she could believe. She moaned into the kiss as their tongues fought one another for a full minute before she finally submitted.

She started to grind against him eyes closed as she held the kiss for a few more moments and broke it. She was panting because of how long they kissed and because of how she was feeling. Her warm entrance pressing against his slit, coaxing his friend to come out and play. "S-Skyla". She stopped grinding against him and looked into his red eyes that showed both concern and...love?

"Why're you doing this"? He asked her, not knowing why she was acting this way.

Skyla looked at him with a soft smile. "I'm tired Phoenix". She said which made him tilt his head confused. "I'm tired of seeing you suffer. You march on and keep pushing forward because you're scared to get close to anyone. you're scared of outliving them and of them dying in battle or freak accident". She said softly.

"I'm okay Skyla, you don't need to have sex with me to make me feel better". He said, still not understanding why she was doing this. This was partially a dream come true for him but he didn't want to use her.

Skyla shook her head. "I'm not doing this out of pity. You've been alone to long. In the hundred years we've been around each other I've seen how badly it impacts you. I see how badly injured you are here..." She said and pointed to his head and trailed her paw down slowly to his chest and pressed her paw against it. "And here". She whispered to him and kissed his chest. "I love you, let me fix you". She said lovingly. "Let me heal you and put you back together". With that she nuzzled under his neck though she felt the shock in his body as he tensed up. For a moment she worried she had said the wrong thing only for his paws to wrap around her back.

"I love you too". He whispered in her ear which made her heart race, her eyes widen, and her tail wrap around his.

Skyla lifted her head up and looked at the smiling dragon below her. It wasn't a goofy smile, it was the most loving smile she had ever seen him give. She kissed him once more and this time she felt no hesitation as he met her half way, their muzzles locking once more as tears of joy left her eyes. She pulled away after a moment and pressed her crotch against his once more, grinding both in need and out of love. She wanted him to be hers forever and she would have him.

It didn't take long for him to become erect from her actions while she was now wetter than a rainy day between her legs. That didn't seem good enough for Phoenix because she felt herself suddenly flipped onto her back, her wings shooting out half way to stabilize her. She was confused for a moment before she felt something warm against her neck, trailing down to her chest. She let out a low moan as she felt the kisses trailing down her body. She felt him go down to her stomach and plant a kiss in the middle before continuing down to between her hind legs ending with a kiss on her inner thigh.

Shivering in excitement she looked up. "AH"! She cried out suddenly, feeling his tongue slip into her warm snatch. She was already wet, she didn't think foreplay was needed at least until she felt his tongue hit that one spot inside of her that almost made her scream in pleasured shock. She placed her blue paws on his head as he lapped at her warmth, pushing his tongue in and running it over her clit. She was feeling amazing as he continued his licking. She knew something like this would feel good if they ever did it but she didn't expect it to fell this amazing. It felt like pleasure was rolling through her as his tongue moved within her, pleasuring every inch it could touch. Her body shivered while her breathing was getting louder, turning into low moans. She felt herself getting close surprisingly and whined when he removed his tongue from her, only to see the long and thick piece of meat between his legs.

At seeing this Skyla rolled over and lifted her tail to the side, wiggling her butt at him. "Come on Darky, show this ness what you can do". She giggled while she dripped with need. It wasn't a long wait because she felt him on her in an instant, pushing himself into her and making her gasp as she was spread open. She could hear his heavy breathing due to his excitement. In the next moment he was buried within her before pulling out once more and thrusting back into her. "Phoenix". She moaned out loudly as he continued his thrusts, picking up speed slowly while his tail curled around hers tighter. Pleasure coursed through her still if not even more so as she was taken by the one she loved. Her vaginal walls squeezed his girth making him growl.

"Holy c-crap Skyla". He groaned loudly as he felt her walls squeeze him. He didn't know this about female dragons but it felt amazing. The moans of his new mate made him move faster as if enticing him to finish. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck as he continued, not stopping, being unable to stop.

Skyla was in Heaven right now. "Deeper Phoenix, right there"! She cried out in utter bliss as he claimed her. She felt him go even deeper as he obliged her request. She was close once more from the foreplay earlier and from how she felt. She felt loved and safe, wanted and desired, but most of all she felt happy. "Oh God Skyla I don't think I-I can hold back"! Skyla was moaning uncontrollably. "Do it, inside me. Finish my love". She suddenly screamed as she felt herself clamp down on him, milking his dick as she orgasmed which was followed by the feeling of his warm seed spilling into her. She felt a sharp pain on her shoulder as he marked her forever as his. She did the same and turned her head, biting his other shoulder as they rode out their orgasms together, tails entwined, and locked together in bliss.

After a few minutes she felt him pull out of her, she rolled over breathing hard and looked at the male who now laid next to her, cuddling her. She kissed his neck and he turned his head to face her once more, a smile of pure joy gracing his muzzle as they once again locked muzzles. She felt warm and complete now. She had the male she wanted and he had her. They were together now and forever. She broke the kiss and he was the first to say it. "I love you Skyla". He said lovingly and sweetly. "And I love you too Phoenix. My fire bird". She said back in the same manner. She felt exhausted from what happened but happy none the less as she could see he was happy as well, just not tired.

Skyla noticed he had a small smile on his face but it was sad. "What's wrong"? She asked him worriedly and he looked down. "I didn't have a chance to tell you. Whoever I bond with, they live forever like me". He said as he looked at her concerned for her. She smiled and giggled. "Then this is an eternity I am willing to endure". She said as they both fell asleep, with her in his arms.


End file.
